Chocolate Kisses and Lavender Bubble Bath
by A True Criminal Mind
Summary: A romance between Spencer Reid, and a new BAU Agent named Katherine, Katherine Hotchner.
1. Chapter 1

_Chocolate Kisses and Lavender Bubble Bath_

_A romance between Spencer and Sarah_

It was a normal day in the BAU office. Normal, until a new face arrived unexpectedly.

A girl stormed through the glass doors. She oozed with confidence, her eyes burning with desire. She walked with her head held high.

She had dark brown hair that was loosely pulled up in a spiky fashion by a clip. She wore a black pencil pusher skirt and a grey sweater. The sweater fit her tightly, and a long pearl necklace hung around her long pale neck. She also wore shiny black stiletto heals

Her skin was like porcelain and her eyes were a pale grayish blue color.

She walked right by everyone else in the office.

"Well well well, who is that fine piece of candy and why is she here? I do have a sweet tooth!" Morgan said as the girl walked by him and Reid.

"I don't know, but she looks, familiar," Reid said as he dumped sugar into his coffee.

"You. Know. Her?" Morgan asked looking from her, and back to Reid.

"Yeah! We took an Anatomy and Physiology class back in collage together! Her name was…Sarah!" Reid spit out as the sugar still poured into the cup of coffee.

"So, she's smart, and a hottie, just my type!" Morgan said as he left Reid to go flirt with the "fine piece of candy."

"Hey sweetie, what brings you to the BAU?" He asked, stepping right in the girl's path.

"Sarah right?" He said with a wink.

"No, actually, _you_ can address me as Dr. Hotchner," She stated stepping around him and continuing up the stairs.

"Hotchner?" Morgan said as Reid walked over, also in shock that Morgan was shot down.

-----------------

Hotch was in his office as usual, doing some boring paper work.

Suddenly, his office door flew open and an extremely attractive young woman walked inside.

A smile crept across her face as Hotch stood up.

Before he could say anything, she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh Uncle Aaron it's so good to see you!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Soon, JJ, Reid and Morgan all stood in the door way, clearly unaware of what was going on.

"Wow Hotch! I didn't know you got remarried! Congratulations!" Reid also exclaimed with shared excitement.

"I'm not remarried! Everyone out please!" That wasn't a question, it was an order.

The team all fled back to the safety of their desks.

Aaron pulled away from Sarah's warm embrace.

"It's so wonderful to see you!" She said while taking a seat across from his desk.

"Yes, you too. Are you aware that you can't just barge into the FBI's main office?" He asked as he rubbed his temples.

"Oh no one told you? I applied for a job here, and the woman that called me, um, Jenifer, said that I would have to meet with you, so here I am!" She said even more ecstatic now.

Hotch sighed.

_This is going to be a long week._


	2. Chapter 2: Spencey & Kitten

_Chocolate Kisses and Lavender Bubble Bath_

_Thank you all so much for reviewing! OH!!! Something else too, I'm changing the girl's name from Sarah Hotchner to Katherine Hotchner, she has nothing to do with my other story, I just like that name more._

_-A True Criminal Mind_

The next day, Katherine waltzed back in through the BAU's glass doors. She was confident and ready for anything. Today, she was wore a grey button up sweater that had a forest green stripe through the waist with ¾ length sleeves. She also had black pressed slacks and black stiletto heal boots on. Her dark chocolate hair was pulled back the same way it was yesterday, loosely in a spiky twist with a black clip.

Katherine came in carrying a cardboard box full of random books, knickknacks, photos and other weird objects.

The empty desk between Morgan and Reid was her goal. She set her box down on the desk and sighed.

Morgan saw her from the coffee station (The most popular spot in the BAU) and decided to make a move, again.

He walked over and leaned casually on her desk as she placed her photos on the little divider glass wall between the desks.

"So my sweet little piece of candy, what brings you back to the BAU so soon?" Morgan said in a sly tone, a smile creeping across his face.

Katherine looked up at him, and laughed. Morgan just looked at her as if she were a raving maniac. _Is she, laughing at me?! _He thought as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but isn't fraternizing with other employees against the rules?" She giggled, "Besides, even if I _wasn't_ an employee, you'd have absolutely no chance."

"Ouch. Easy there pussy cat, don't be goin' all Spencer Reid employee code of conduct on me now," Morgan laughed.

She looked at him confused for a brief moment.

"Spencer Reid? You know him?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, he works here, and that desk is his," Morgan said while pointing to the desk directly across from her's. They were only separated by a thin piece of frosted glass that was about a foot high off of the desks.

"Oh!" She gasped.

Morgan saw her pale cheeks turn a shade of rosy pink.

"My o' my, do I sense some employee fraternization about to happen here?" Morgan laughed as Reid walked into the office.

"Hello Morgan, hi, um, Katherine right? We had a few classes together back in collage," Reid said with a smile as he sat down across from her new desk in his.

"Oh, yes, of course! How could I forget such a, um, memorable chemistry partner," She grinned.

Reid's cheeks began to mach hers in a light shade of pink.

"I told you we shouldn't go against the professor's orders but no, you just had to see what would happen, didn't you know that those two would catch on fire?!" She laughed.

"I wasn't my fault they had to evacuate the _whole_ building, I was only 16,"

"Mm Hmm, Yeah, I was 18, but you thought I was just too stupid to understand the complex compounds of our, oh no wait, _your_ experiment Mr. Iknoweverythingaboutchemistry!" Katherine laughed.

Reid's face turned a brighter shade of red then.

"Hey, at least it was the _only_ time I got in trouble!" He defended himself.

"Oh, yeah, you were so cute on the way to the Dean's office; I thought you were going to go into cardiac arrest!" She chimed, now laughing even harder.

She quickly got quiet as a malicious grin slid across her face.

"Hey Spencey, do you remember the elevator ride up to her office?" She asked, now the smile getting bigger.

"NO! Why would I remember something as small as an elevator ri-"

"Oh so you don't remember us making out?" She gasped now starting to laugh.

Morgan looked from Katherine, back to Reid.

"You, _made out_ with her? Alright, my man!" Morgan chuckled.

"I didn't want to!" Reid attempted to save himself from the teasing that was about to occur.

"Oh please Spencer! You practically had your tong down my throat!" She smiled.

Reid decided that he was done arguing, he knew it was one battle he couldn't win, so he opened up his book and ignored them.

Katherine walked around to his desk. She then sat right in front of him, crossing her legs and leaning close to his face.

"Now now Spencer, don't tell me you didn't _enjoy it_ at the time, we _were_ the cutest couple on campus, so I'm going to ask this question again, _why_ did you dump me?" Katherine whispered in a seductive voice.

Chills ran down Reid's spine, he was close enough to smell her hair.

The silence was broken by Hotch.

"What is going on here?!" He demanded.

"Nothing, nothing, Spencey and I were just talking about collage," Katherine said as she waved her hand around in the air.

Hotch scowled at both of them then went into his office.

Katherine slid off of Reid's desk, blowing him a kiss as she walked away.

"See ya later Spencey!"

A cruel smile appeared on Reid's scarlet face.

"Yeah, see you later, Kitten."

Katherine turned on her heel to face him.

"_What _did you just call me?" She sounded just like Hotch.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Reid said as he turned in his spinning chair to face his computer.

Morgan stood there stunned at what he just witnessed.


	3. Chapter 3: Pushy Pushy Reid

_Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been writing lately, my PC has been acting up and my word program shut down unexpectedly…*Sighs and shakes fist angrily* CURSE THEE!!! Lol…Well, here's chapter 3 of my sweet nerdy __love__ story._

Dr. Katherine Hotchner walked into the conference room at 6 A.M. sharp. She noticed something odd about the ready room, there was someone missing…

She looked around to see Morgan rubbing his temples with a cup of hot steaming coffee sitting in front of him. Garcia was typing away on her laptop. Hotch was looking over the case file. JJ prepping for her briefing. Rossi reading a book. And Prentiss doing something on her palm pilot.

_Spencey?!_

"Hey, where's Spencey?" She asked as she made herself comfy in a desk chair.

They all just looked at her confused.

"Did you just call him _Spencey?"_ Garcia asked now interested in her instead of the laptop.

"Well I heard that our young genius was _her_ collage toy," Morgan said as he picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"Oh my word! Our Doctor was a _toy!"_ Garcia said now very enthralled in the juicy story.

"Ok, he was _not_ my toy, we were just dating in collage," Katherine said shyly, starting to blush.

"Oh yeah, how long did you date?" Garcia asked excited.

"Umm, 4 years…Until he was about 20 and joined the BAU, he just, dumped me," Katherine could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

Spencer Reid was a name she would never forget because he broke her heart. They were so perfect for each other; two young doctors in love. She never understood why he dumped her. He never gave her any explanation, and apparently, he had gotten over it much faster than she did.

He loved her as far a she knew. He was always with her, they even _lived together._ There was only one thing that she could think of that would make him break up with her after 4 long years. She was mean to him, rejected him, pushed him away…

_She was working on her A&P homework once late at night. Spencer wasn't home yet, he was at the library doing research for an essay. So, Katherine wasn't in what she normally wore when he was around. She was in a dark grey sports bra and pair of tight, short, black exorcize shorts. She usually didn't put this on until Spencer was in his room fast asleep. They never slept together, he wasn't comfortable with it and she didn't want to push him._

_He suddenly walked in. _

_She gasped as he saw her jump off the couch._

"_Oh, Spencey, I though you," Her face turned bright red and she couldn't speak._

_Katherine never had issues getting a date. She could have any man she wanted and she had chosen him. Because she loved him._

_Spencer stood there, speechless._

_Her flawless porcelain body seemed to be glowing in the light._

_He dropped his bag on the floor, and walked quickly toward her._

_She gasped as he walked right up to her and kissed her. It wasn't like how they normally kissed though, this was very different._

_Reid rapped his hands around her smooth waist, not wanting to let go._

_She didn't stop him, she couldn't. _

_He had her pinned to a wall now, his body tight against hers. There was no space between them._

_She didn't like where this was going. His hands moved up and down her torso. She could feel his whole body shaking, it was like he was desperate to stay as close to her as he could._

_She then felt him shaking harder, he was leaning against her and the wall just to keep himself up._

_He had never done this before, but she then felt something that freaked her out even more than his vibrating body._

_She could feel him crying._

_Katherine could taste his salty tears in her own mouth._

_And then she reached her limit. She could feel Reid pawing at the back of her sports bra, and she didn't like it._

_Katherine stopped kissing him, he still tried to kiss her though. He was trying so hard to stay as close as possible. _

_She finally managed to get her arms between them and she push him off of herself as hard as she could._

_Too weak to stand without leaning on her and the wall, Reid fell to the ground hard._

_He looked up at her mortified._

"_D-di-d, I-I do somet-thing wrong?" He stuttered weakly, staring up at her._

_Katherine looked down at him in disgust. She couldn't believe him, or what he was trying to do._

_She had only slept with him once, not literally even. The power had gone out and neither of them wanted to sleep alone, they just had fun and talked about Star Trek and quantum physics._

_Reid waited for her response. The silence was brutally awkward._

"_Did you do something WRONG?!" She was shouting at him, "yeah genius, you __did__ do something wrong! What the, what even was that!?"_

_He new he had done it now. Reid felt his face getting hot with embarrassment. _

"_I-I'm sorry, we can go in my, or your r-room if you want?" He asked shyly. _

_Katherine knew that he was new to this, but it gave him no right to come in and do that, boyfriend or not._

"_Go, in there?" She asked quietly while pointing at his bedroom door._

_Reid shook his head timidly._

" _Spencer Reid what in the world is wrong with you?! Did you just have a sudden outburst of testosterone that possessed you do try that garbage with me?!" She scream at him._

"_I…"_

"_YOU?" She pushed._

"_I…I thought that's what __you__ wanted…" He gasped. Reid didn't understand what was wrong with himself either. He was panicking now. His breathing came in fast, short, almost painful gasps as he waited there in silence, absolutely humiliated._

"_Spencey," Katherine felt sick as she looked at her broken friend._

_Hot tears ran down his face now in larger quantities, and he started weeping. Reid's soft sobs were drenched in sorrow. His legs were thrown out on the floor and his hands were behind him, keeping himself upright._

_Katherine knelt down by him, and kissed him softly on his wet scarlet cheek._

"_Now now baby boy, what would __ever__make you think that that's what I wanted from you?" She asked playing with a lock of his chocolate hair. _

_He pulled his legs in Indian style and she sat down in his lap._

_He held her and cried, horribly ashamed of himself._

_She sat there in his lap, and held him as close as she could._

_Reid was oozing with insecurity and she always knew it._

_His many self concerns was one of the many reasons she had loved him so very much…_

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late. What did I miss?" Reid asked as he walked into the ready-room.

Katherine sighed, she knew he was still the same insecure little boy that she had loved so much.


	4. Chapter4: Kissing, Fighting, Passing Out

* * *

_Thank you all so very much for the positive reviews! Sorry I haven't been writing; school, homework, life in general seems to be getting in the way. Please R&R_

"Katherine?" Hotch asked quietly.

They were only two days into their newest case. Hotch had noticed the way that Katherine had quickly changed from flirting with Reid, to completely avoiding him. This concerned him. He had know her since she was a child, and she was not flirtatious at all. She never dated anyone, she was always single and proud to say so. For all he knew, she had never even had a boyfriend.

Hotch had gotten a spare key to her hotel room so he could check on her. Katherine looked so peaceful, sleeping silently, wrapped up in her fluffy covers.

"Katherine? Kitty?" he asked, shaking her harder now.

Her gray eyes cracked open slowly.

"Yes, sir?" she asked while yawning.

"Kitty,"

"Yes uncle Aaron?" she sighed now sitting upright.

He looked up at her. She was so beautiful, and so smart. It amazed him to no end how well she kept herself together all the time. Even when his older brother, her father, had been killed; her grades never faulted, she never even missed a class, she hadn't since second grade.

She pulled her hair up in that familiar black clip messily. Katherine turned to face him now as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong with you and Reid?" He asked professionally.

"Nothing, he and I just seem to, but heads, that's all," She answered obliviously.

Hotch sighed. He would never get an answer from her, but Reid sure would tell.

He left her with a hug and set off down the hall to Reid's hotel room.

Hotch knocked on the door a few times. It was pushing midnight.

Reid's voiced responded quietly from inside, "Come on it, its not locked."

Hotch walked in to find Reid, sitting on the hotel bed, still dressed, reading.

"You know, after all the cases we've seen, you of all people _don't_ lock your hotel door?" Hotch chuckled.

Reid shrugged, "I was actually about to lock it, but I got a bit tangled up in this book."

"Can I ask you something?" Hotch asked tentatively.

Reid marked his page with a dark blue bookmark and set the book down on the night stand.

"Sure," he said with a small smile.

"What's going on between Katherine and you?" Hotch was never rally a person to beat around the bush.

Reid's smile quickly faded as his face turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, her," he said now looking down at his miss-matched socks as if they were a wondrous new discovery.

"So, there _is _something going on," Hotch pressed.

Reid just looked up at him. As there eyes connected, Hotch only saw shame filling Reid's dark brown eyes.

"We, um, knew each other back in college," the innocent man stated quietly, "we were room mates."

"Well, there has to be something more than that Reid, you two went from flirting to fighting in a matter of four days," Hotch said, determined to find out what was going on.

"We, well, I'm not sure how to say it," Hotch saw Reid's breathing increase greatly, as if frightened by some hideous monster.

"We were together, for four years," He finally managed to blurt out, his face now was a bright shade of scarlet.

Hotch had to prevent himself from laughing and then falling over from pure shock. He looked back at Reid, tears welling in his old eyes. Reid was so young, he had seen so many horrid things. To Hotch, his eyes were old, and young at the same time.

"Reid, why,-" He didn't want to pry.

"One night, I came home from the library, got a little to physical with her, she got mad, and that was it," Reid chocked, his voice now shaking with either rage or sadness, Hotch couldn't tell.

"Oh, I'm," Hotch didn't have any response. The thought of his little niece and his co-worker together made him shudder.

"I need to finish up this book and shower, would you mind leaving?" Reid said suddenly breaking the awkward silence that choked the room.

"Sure. Reid?" Hocth said asked as he slowly walked to the door.

"Yes?"

Hotch sighed and looked back at him. Reid was scrambling clumsily to find something in his bag.

"Never mind." Hotch couldn't think of why Katherine would date him, and for so long? He was absolutely perplexed. What had she seen in Reid besides a social awkward genius? Hotch smiled as he saw Reid trying to find his pajama pants, sometime he wondered what Reid was thinking.

Hotch quietly shut the door behind him; now that Reid had told him about their relationship, Katherine would have to tell her over protective uncle the details.

OoOoOoOoOo

Katherine tip-toed down the long hotel hallway. She finally found the door she was looking for a knocked quietly.

Katherine heard the lock click open as Emily Prentiss appeared in the doorway.

"Katherine?" She asked quietly. Emily was still dressed, Katherine was thankful she hadn't woken her up.

"Yeah, um, I'm hiding from my un-, I mean Hotch, can I come in?" She replied in a whisper.

"Sure," Emily didn't really know Katherine all to well but it couldn't hurt to let her in.

"Thank you so much!" Katherine squealed as she sat down on the couch in her room.

Emily turned to face Katherine after shutting and looking the door. She noticed her hair was still pulled up in that messy, spiky bun with a clip. _Does she ever take that out?_ Emily though as she took a sip of water from the glass on her bedside table.

"So, why are you hiding from Boss Man?" Emily asked curiously.

"He's, um, how can I put this? Talking to Reid, about, well, me." She choked out blushing.

"Why? Is something wrong with-"

"Reid is fine," Katherine sighed, "its me who's causing all the problems." Tears threatened to appear but she held them back.

"You? You're a great addition to the team!" Emily said trying to cheer the young doctor up.

"No, its not that I'm not fitting in, its just," Katherine sighed.

"What?"

"Promise not to tell? _Anyone!_" Katherine threatened.

"I swear," Emily said, somewhat eagerly.

"Its about Reid and I. We used to date, and I'm not really sure _what_ happened, but something did. And well, its really awkward between us now."

"Oh, well. Reid? _Dating?_" Emily was in utter shock.

"Yeah," Katherine blushed, "we were together for four years. We kind of got into a fight and well, we haven't spoken since."

Emily looked into Katherine's greyish blue eyes, it looked like she'd been crying.

"Hey, I'm sure it was nothing you did," Emily tried to comfort her but to no avail.

"It _was_ my fault. He did something that I didn't like and I was to hard on him about it, and he, dumped me," tears burned in the back of her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

Suddenly, a knock broke the awkward silence.

"Come on in!" Emily shouted in the door's general direction.

Reid came in dark gray sweat pans and a plain black long-sleeved tee. His hair was all wet, he probably had just gotten out of the shower, Emily thought.

"Katherine, Kitty-cat, pussy cat, Dr. Hotchner, whatever you want me to call you now, we need to talk," Reid stated bluntly, his arms folded across his boney chest.

"For _your_ information Dr. Reid, you may refer to me as _Dr_. Hotchner. And I can do whatever I want when I want to, got it?" Katherine lashed back aggressively.

_Wow, she really is Hotch's niece,_ Emily laughed to herself.

"I don't care. We need to talk, _now_. Or, we're both going to lose our jobs. Well, _you_ will anyway," Reid sighed.

"Fine. Lead the way Dr. Knowitall," Katherine said with much sarcasm back.

Both of the young doctors walked back into the hallway and Reid shut Emily's door behind him. Reid just looked down at Katherine, as if waiting for her to say the first word.

No words came to mind, she just stood there, and tears started rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong Katherine?" Reid asked gently. He got no reply. Reid placed his hand lightly on her chin and lifted her face so they could see eye to eye.

"Kitty?" He asked, now almost whispering.

Katherine threw her arms around his thin shoulders and sobbed into his dry tee shirt. She couldn't control the tears as they covered Reid's shirt.

Somehow, through a sob, she manged to choke out, "I missed you so much."

Guilt overwhelmed Reid. He though he was going to puke and faint at the same time. He wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her off of himself. Katherine's arms stayed locked around his neck as she pulled him into a kiss. Her finger's grabbed the back of his chocolate wavy hair and held on tight.

Reid panicked, unsure of what was happening or even what he was doing. He roughly wrenched her off and went running down the hall back to his hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

OoOoOoOo

His lungs and chest ached as he slid down the cold door. He could barely catch his breath. Desperate for relief, Reid practically crawled to his bed. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't breath. Suddenly, Reid began to cough. It rattled his body, sending waves of shivers through him. Black spots clouded his vision. Before he could reach the bed, darkness overwhelmed him.

He tried to call out, but his lungs refused to suck in enough air for his to scream.

OoOoOoOo

Hotch walked back to his room silently. He wondered what had happened between Katherine and Reid that had been so bad to make them act so very unprofessional. A sound interrupted Hotch's deep thoughts. It sounded like a gasp, as if someone was being suffocated or choked out.

"Hhh-hott-ch," He heard it from Reid's room.

Hotch immediately kicked in the door and ran to Reid's side, only to find him unconscious and not breathing.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!!! Please review, for Reid's sake! Maybe if he hears all those wonderful clicky noises from you people hitting the button he'll wake up! HIS FATE IS IN YOUR HANDS NOW! HURRY!_


	5. Chapter 5: Together Forever

_'ello all! So, I'm not going to be writing for a while, I'm doing a huge research project for school (On behavioral science and criminal psychology :]). Just thought I should update this story first so you could all find out the fate of our dear sweet Reid. Thanks again for all the great reviews! This story is not ending! This is just kind of a stand still point to let your minds wonder where ever they please with this :) :) :) :) :) :) (shorter than usual chapters, kind of like a teaser trailer!)_

_-Genius_

OoOoOoOo

Hotch sat at Reid's side, trying to figure out what was wrong. He could see that Reid was in and out of consciousness and clearly have a huge problem breathing.

As if someone was choking him.

_As if someone was choking him..._

OoOoOoOo

Reid was what felt like drowning. He didn't know what was wrong. His vision was constantly clouded with with fuzzy black spots. He started to panic, and tried to stand, look around, see what was happening. But his mind was trapped inside of his body. He felt pressure on what he thought was his upper stomach. He became calm as he felt Hotch's and on his chest. Knowing that he would be taken care of, he let his mind wander, and faded into darkness.

OoOoOoOo

"Reid? Reid!" Hotch pressed hard on his torso, mouth to mouth wasn't working and Reid had seemed to slip back under again.

_As if your drowning..._

_As if your being choked..._

He suddenly realized what was wrong.

_Asama..._

Hotch pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed 9-1-1. After about 4 minutes, Reid was being carried away on a stretcher.

OoOoOoOo

Reid reluctantly opened his eyes to see nothing but a bright light. He looked around to see Katherine, standing by his side, tears welling in her eyes as she smiled.

"So pretty boy, looks like you have Asama eh?" She laughed quietly.

"Really?" He croaked out.

"Yeah, I guess I was the one that, well, triggered it," Her smile grew larger. " I guess I should have know you of all people would get all worked up over a dump apology kiss."

"Some apology," Reid grinned in reply.

"Well I guess you just need more practice," Katherine sighed.

She slowly climbed onto Reid's hospital bed. Katherine pinned his arms down with her legs as she lightly sat on his stomach. She leaned down, and softly pressed her lips against his, letting her hands run through his messy hair.

OoOoOoOo

The team watched as they all looked into the glass wall of Reid's room.

"I knew there was some employee fraternization about to happen here," Morgan laughed.

"I just can believe he had an Asama attack from her," JJ sighed.

"Well, they do make a cute couple," Preniss shrugged.

"And they'll make even cuter babies!" Garcia chimed,

"And I know a great wedding planner," Rossie smiled.

Hotch just sighed, his little niece and his littler friend were growing up. _Together._ He knew that they both needed someone. Reid needed someone who would teach him, but still care for him as if he were a child. Katherine needed someone to loosen her up, make her happy, comfort her, to show her that there was some good left in the world.

He knew they were absolutely perfect for each other.

So he walked away.

He didn't need to hover over them, they were adults now, together, as one.

_Together forever._

"_Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other, but looking outward together in the same direction," Antoine de Saint-Exupery._

_And so, that is the end for now! Hope you all liked it, the story isn't complete, I'm just kind of leaving it for a while. Please review._


End file.
